Harry Potter, Lucie Launder and the Goblet of Fire
by N.A.Malfoy
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermonie start another year at Hogwarts with a new friend, the Triwizard Tournament and many new adventures. What will happen with thier relationships, will this new girl lead them into good times or, death?


**I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER/WARNER BROTHER PRODUCTS OR RIGHTS I AM NOT RECIEVING ANY MONEY AND I AM JUST ADDING SPELLS AND TWEAKING THE STORY I DO NOT PLAN TO MAKE AND MONEY AND WILL REUSE ANY OFFERS. THANK YOU**

**Chapter one: The Quest for Power**

I walked down the dirt road; the storm clouds began to grow even darker over my head (a magical storm of course). Why do I know this? Let me explain. Well I better start from the beginning. My mother, Mary Launder, is what magical people call a Reader and a Seer. This is due to the fact that, she can read people like a book and see the future. My father David Launder is a Magic-Catcher. Youngest in his family, and when all the others in his family died all of the powers were transferred to him. I am like him, especially today. My family also works in the elements, so our strength is in nature. Since their marriage, my brother and me, we were born extremely powerful magicians. Unfortunately, an evil wizard known as The man called Voldemort wishes to kill my entire family in order to transfer all our powers to him. He wants to take over the wizarding whole world, and he want to make muggles slaves! It is just appualing.

I'm almost home, I thought, while passing the park. The wind started to pick up and the rusty swings were thrown into the air. A large branch from an oak tree whirled across the road in front of me and landed with a thump. The rain began to pour so I darted to the barn in hope to find a safe shelter. Nearly trampled by Nancy our cow who seemed just as spooked as me I hid behind some hay. Just then my father came in, the wind howling furiously behind him "What are you doing? Get inside the house we need to hide you from Darragh. He is coming!" he yelled over to howl of the wind. He formed an orb in his hands and it stretched an oval, like a picture it showed our kitchen.

I stepped through it and fell. "Ow!" I exclaimed, landing on the white tiled floor rubbing my swollen elbow. Sadly, I haven't apperating yet.

"Lucie, you need to get into the room of the unknown. He is going to be here soon. Take our Orbal powers when you see them and portal travel to the cellar of Jake's Lemonade. You will meet a young girl there who will take you where you need to go." My mother added quickly. "We will see you in time my dear, hopefully not soon."

What did she mean "_hopefully not soon?"_ I hugged my mother, father, and my brother Mike. "Goodbye, I love all of you". Then I lifted up the family portrait above the fire place and traced my dark elm wand that was etched with waves and contained on a crack all the way down to the ground

The fireplace changed into a door and as soon as I stepped inside, the door disappeared behind me with a "pop". When I walked inside the room, I realized it had been a while, since the last time I hid here. The walls had cracked, the paint peeled and the chandelier was on the floor, the crystals sparkling in the light from a small skylight. Looking around the cracks seemed to be growing larger as I watched! I ran over to the largest and fastest growing crack and ran my finger over it. It instantly sealed itself. I did it to the other cracks and then levitated the chandelier back to the ceiling. The house shook and the chandelier fell again almost on me, I swore silently under my breath. I etched a small hole using the Drillahola spell in the wall. My family fought the evil Darragh together, we knew that it would probably be impossible to beat him, but we were not going to die without putting up a fight. Staring out of the hole I, saw sparks flying, streams and orbs of colors shooting across the kitchen and living room. I wanted to help, to escape the room, but I needed to stay put. This was the only way to keep Darragh from getting stronger.

With a loud yell Darragh fired the killing spell Avada Kevdavra at my brother. A blue orb that had the distinct outlines of waves etched upon it floated out of his body.A tear rolled down my pale cheek. Darragh watched it float through the ceiling and held out his arms, waiting for it to enter his body. My mother watched and a tear rolled down her face, no she could not cry! Cry weakens the soul and most wizards learn to control the tears. Had it come to the point where you have to cry or you'll explode? Could that be literal in our case, I wondered. My father's face seemed to be boiling with anger. My mother and father both released the killing spell at Darragh simultaneously. Even though old with age, he leaped out of the way, crashing to the floor near the fridge. As Darragh rebounded the curse at them, my father shielded my mother from the curse and father fell to the ground, pale like a worn bed sheet. My mother burst into tears, weakened when he killed her. My mother and fathers orbs floated up into the air. One orb was green and glowing and the other orb pink with underlying blackness. I sat dumbfounded, how could he not react as the orbs travel into his body? They float in the room beside me the last remains of my family. I drew the round orb pendent from beneath my white school blouse, immediately all three orbs floated toward my necklace and vanished. Now, my necklace glowed with a deep purple instead of a bright orange.

Afterwards, I took the necklace in the palm of my hand and squeezed it. Sucked like a speck of dust into a vaccume, I landed, rather hard, in a cellar. It smelled of moist wood and lemons. In the dark I heard someone else "Hello? Anyone here?" I asked. A flicker of light appeared showing a girl's face. She was about 16, a year or two older than me she had hazel eyes and fiery curly red hair. A noticeable difference from my blonde hair that grazed my shoulders and my greyish-blue eyes.

"Come on, 'urry up we 'ave to go." She spoke in a soft whisper, and she had a heavy Scottish accent.

"Go where?" I asked.

"You'll see, we 'ave to get to one of the safest places you'll ever be." she said grabbing my hand, like i was a small unpredictible child.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Nieve O'Hullahan" she said. "Oh, that would explain the accent..I'm Lucie Launder." After that we disappeared and the smell of lemons was distant, we stood in an empty cobble stone road next to a fountain. The air cold and frigid froze through my grey knee-high uniform socks.

" 'ey Lucie come on over 'ere" said Nieve. She stood outside a tattered building that looked like an old inn. I walked inside and it smelled of mint and old carpet.

" 'elcome to the portal to the 'afest magical 'illage of all time. Nieve took a breath taking in a lung full of air and sighed, "'ight outside 'at door is "ogsmede".

"I have always wanted to visit this place, but we never had any time…"I trailed off in mid-sentence.

"Come on", Nieve said "let's find a place to stay".

**Chapter Two: IN THE VILLAGE OF HOGSMEDE(coming soon I need evil character names to include in my story submit you name and the way you want to look(hair, wand, clothes, ect.)**

Nieve and I ate breakfast at a place called The Hogs Head Inn. It was akwardly quiet, but they sat eating porrage listening intently to neighboring convorsations.

" Did you hear?" said an extreamly tall beared man, who was holding a pink umbrella. " The Triwizard Tournement is coming back. it is going to be held at Hogwarts."

" Yes I heard, Hagrid. Now keep your voice down it seems we have people listening in." said a middle aged black wizard with bulging eyes and an emerald green robe.

He looked at Nieve and I we turned away embaressed but we snickered anyway. What was with these English wizards their funny clothes and bizzare names for things.

" What is Hogwarts?" I asked Nieve.

She dropped her spoon in her bowl her mouth wide open. " What is Hogwarts?" she screamed, many heads turned in our direction.

" It is a school of magic!" TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
